


Mal de Coucou

by peppercrow



Series: Obscure Emotions [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugo has trust issues, M/M, Portgo - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppercrow/pseuds/peppercrow
Summary: Mal de Coucoun.A phenomenon in which you have an active social life but very few close friends—people who you can trust.---Hugo realises that Porter is the only person he really trusts, and Hugo doesn't know what to do.So he does the only thing that feels right.





	

"Hugo?" I heard from beside me. It took me a moment to realise I was being spoken to.  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked if you wanted to go anywhere?"  
I could have said no, and we would have kept walking aimlessly, lost in our own thoughts. Porter would probably be worrying. Looking at me every so often with a look that makes me look away. I don't like the sad look he gets. I can almost hear his voice. 'Are you alright, Hugo?' or 'Are you sure?' or even 'Please talk to me.'  
Instead, I answer him with "Actually, there's a place over there," I point to somewhere at the end of the street.  
It was at this point where I realised that I trusted Porter. My mind screamed at me for letting my guard down. 'He could ditch you there!' or 'He's going to mock you!' or even 'He doesn't fucking care.' I tried to not think about that for a while, because more thoughts swarmed in. Thoughts like 'This was a good idea.' 'It can't be that bad.' and even 'You're going to be okay.'  
Porter looked like he was trying to hide a smile when I turned to look at him, and I looked away. That was when the realisation hit me. I trust Porter. I can trust him more than anyone.  
We walked side by side, hardly even saying anything to each other. We didn't need to talk to know exactly what we're thinking, like our thoughts were exchanging through telepathic communication.  
"Hugo?" Porter spoke. We had stopped walking and when I looked at him he had this look on face that made me want to turn away. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. Porter's grip on my shoulders stopped me from turning away. Instead I settled for looking down.  
"Hugo, please talk to me." I hate it when he says that, because I wouldn't dare ignore him. I couldn't.  
"I just.." I started. I felt Porter tighten his grip on my shoulders and he looked at me expectantly, "You just..?"  
"..I don't know. I don't know how to explain it." I sighed. I knew what to say, I just didn't know how to say it.  
"Do you trust me, Hugo?"  
My eyes stared into his. Porter was standing, waiting patiently for my answer. I nodded.  
"Yeah..Yeah I trust you."  
Porter smiled. Not grinning, just a small smile, like the one he was trying to hide just hours earlier. His hands slowly moved up from my shoulders to my chin, cupping my face in his hands. We stood like this for a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. Porter eventually leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I sighed out a breath I didn't know I was holding, focusing on Porter. Tuning everything else out.  
It was over too soon, and I thought of saying "Fuck it." and gripping the back of Porter's neck to kissing him again.  
So that's exactly what I did.


End file.
